snowy days
by ninomori
Summary: it is a snowy day in the leaf village and Naruto is low on food so goes out to buy some, but when he’s in town he sees his crush lee. Naruto wants to confess his love or the boy so asked him if he wants to come over for dinner and a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: snowy days

**Pairings**: naruto x lee

**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto or any character or places in this story they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: is a snowy day in the leaf village and naruto is low on food so goes out to buy some, but when he's in town he sees his crush lee. Naruto wants to confess his love or the boy so asked him if he wants to come over for dinner and a movie.

Snow was poring down from the white winter sky; snow had already covered all the streets, trees, and rooftops. It wasn't a bad snow; no it was just common for that month of the year in konaha. They would get good winters and hot summers like they did every year. No one complained…well not much, unless it was too hot or if they sunk in the snow.

"Wow its beautiful" naruto said as he walked through the snow-covered streets of konaha, trying not to get stuck in the somewhat deep snow. Naruto calmly walked down the street until he reached the middle of town, he didn't really have anywhere to be today so he decided to go shopping.

He hadn't been shopping in a few weeks and he was extremely low of food, so he decided to go shopping while the stores were still opened. When he had finally reached his destination he saw someone he didn't expect to see today….Lee.

"Hey lee" naruto yelled as he threw up a hand at his friend.

"Naru-kun what a pleasant surprise" lee said as a smile graced his features.

"So why are you out here in this weather lee?" naruto asked as snow continued to fall from the white winter sky above.

"Going shopping I want to be stocked up incase the snows too deep to walk in" lee said a smile still upon his face.

"Yeah im low on food so that's why im here too" naruto said as he brushed some freshly fallen snow off of his head.

"Oh lee lets go shop before the stores close" naruto said almost forgetting why he was there.

"Okay" lee said as he and naruto walked toward the nearest store.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmmalineimmalineimmaline

"So lee do you have anything planed for today?" naruto asked as a pinkish tint graced his features.

"Nothing why?" lee asked as he held onto his bags of food.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie?" naruto asked ignoring his heated face.

"Sure naru-kun just let me take these too my house and I'll be right over okay" lee said with a smile.

"Okay" naruto said with a smile.

With that said naruto and lee walked their separate ways toward their homes. Naruto hurried home not wanting to get sick nor get covered in snow. It took naruto a little longer for him to get home due to him nearly falling a couple of times in the deep snow, not to mention in some spots there were ice in the road and you had to be careful had you stepped.

"Daaaaamn it" naruto cursed as he slid on some ice under the snow.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmmalineimmalineimmaline

Lee on the other hand was safe at home not having any problems getting home; he already put his groceries up then got ready to go to naruto's house.

"I hope naruto made it home alright" lee said as he slipped his shoes back on.

**A/N** well here ya go this is just something quick I did to subdue my boredom, I might continue this if I have a chance.

Please review all comments are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Title: snowy days

Pairings: naruto x lee

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any character or places in this story they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: it is a snowy day in the leaf village and naruto is low on food so goes out to buy some, but when he's in town he sees his crush lee. Naruto wants to confess his love or the boy so asked him if he wants to come over for dinner and a movie.

After about another 5 minutes naruto finally made it home, he sat down his groceries and took out his key to open the door. When he had it opened he stuffed his key back into his pocket and grabbed his hand full of groceries.

Naruto looked at the poring snow then said "I hope Lee made it home okay", and with that said naruto hurried inside to put the food away before lee came.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmaline

Lee jumped from rooftop to rooftop until naruto's apartment came into site; he jumped down in front of the large structure then began to walk up the stares.

Knock, knock

"Coming" naruto said from the other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door only to find Lee standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi Lee, come on in before you freeze" Naruto said noticing Lee's flushed cheeks.

Lee nodded at his blond friend, then stepped in as naruto moved aside.

"So did you make if home okay?" naruto asked as he remembered his little incident form before.

"Yeah, I made it home fine why did something happen naru-kun?" Lee asked his expression filled with worry.

"Yeah I nearly fell on my ass a couple of times" naruto said with a sigh as Lee took his shoes off and placed his next to naruto's.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmaline

"Lee what movie are you in the mood for?" naruto asked as he sat the popcorn and soda down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Horror" Lee said with a smile.

"Okay over there's the movies feel free to pick out a few" naruto said as he stood fully up again.

"Okay naru-kun" Lee said with a smile as he walked over to the large collection of DVD's.

Lee looked at the rows of DVDs until he found some too his liking, then he went back over to the sofa where naruto was sitting. Lee showed naruto the DVDs he picked out so he knew what they were watching.

"So which one do you want to watch first Lee-kun?" naruto asked as he spread them out upon his little coffee table. Lee looked for a minute then said "silent hill"

Naruto smiled then said, "okay, go pop it in and get the remote"

Lee nodded and did just that.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmaline

Half way through the movie Lee was shaking and cuddling up to naruto as he saw a girl get her flesh ripped off of her by Pyramid head.

Naruto looked at shaking boy beside him and got a mischievous idea, he raised his arm from behind lee and tapped his shoulder making the boy scream and cuddle up more to naruto.

"N-naruto t-that's not funny" Lee said still shaking from beside naruto.

"Im sorry Lee-kun" naruto said now feeling bad about scaring Lee half to death.

"I-its alright naru-kun" Lee said now turning back to the movie, but his cuddling continued as the movie went along.

Immalineimmlineimmlineimmalineimmlineimmalineimmlineimmmlineimmaline

After about another half an hour the movie was over and Lee's shaking had subsided for the moment. Naruto picked up a movie and walked over to DVD player and took the movie out.

Then he popped another one in, "so naru-kun what are we watching now?" Lee asked as naruto sat back down beside.

"Were watching saw" naruto said as he skipped through the previews and clicked play on the movie menu.

"S-saw w-whats it about?" Lee asked as he scooted closer to naruto.

"Well this crazy gut named jigsaw kidnaps these people and puts them in this house where they can't get out, then they chain them up or puts them in different trap. It really depends on what they did, so their trap is similar to what they have done in the past," Naruto said as the movie began to play.

"T-that doesn't sound too scary" Lee said as he watched the movie upon the screen.

Immalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmalineimmaline

Lee was literally sobbing into naruto's chest, as the gore in the movie got worse.

Naruto stopped the movie and began to rub small circles on Lee's back trying to get him to calm down. "Lee are you okay?" naruto asked as he continued to do this.

"Y-yeah its just im not used to stuff like this" Lee said as he sobbing stopped.

"But I thought you loved horror films" naruto said as he held on to Lee protectively.

"I-I do its just im not used to all the gore like this" Lee said but refused to turn toward the TV.

"Want to watch something else, a little less scary and a little more romantic?" naruto asked as he caught Lee's gaze with his own

"S-sure n-naru-kun" Lee stuttered as naruto pulled him closer to him.

**A/N** lol cliffhanger

Okay im sorry I did this but this is my first story that I actually updated so I just wanted to do a cliffhanger and making you wait for the lemon.

Please read and review, all comments are welcome I just want to know if you like it loved it or hated it and be honest with me please. Also im thinking of doing some naruto drabbles so im taking request on pairings and where you want them to be okay.


End file.
